Drops
by RicePlum
Summary: Magical candy... untuk sakit tenggorokan. Drabble singkat dengan rasa mint


Judul: Drops

Author: RicePlum

Fandom: Hypnosis Mic

Character(s): Jinguuji Jakurai & Amemura Ramuda

Genre: Romance & humor

Disclaimer: Hipumai kepemilikan King Records. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

Warning: maaf jika OOC /(_ _)\ mari bayangkan jika mereka tinggal bareng '-'b

* * *

 **Drops**

* * *

Pria dewasa bertubuh tinggi itu menghela napas seraya memutar kenop pintu apartemennya. Ahh, setelah beberapa hari ini terus-terusan lembur di klinik, akhirnya hari ini Jinguuji Jakurai bisa pulang tepat pukul 7. Meskipun _pulang_ tidak bisa diartikan dia bisa bersantai setelah ini-masih banyak _paperwork_ yang menanti-setidaknya bekerja dirumah membuatnya merasa lebih santai.

Pintu terbuka.

" _Oh, kau sudah pulang Jakurai!"_

Astaga suara mengerikan siapa disana?

"Amemura-kun...?" Jakurai memanggil ragu-ragu. Suara serak itu bukan suara yang biasa keluar dari mulut laki-laki muda itu.

Jakurai melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang tengah, asal suara itu terdengar. Rupanya memang benar Amemura Ramuda yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Laki-laki itu duduk bersila di atas sofa, dengan buku gambar di tangan.

"Kau juga sudah pulang?"

" _Eeh, aku biasanya juga sudah pulang jam segini. Kau saja yang selalu lembur sampai tidak pernah melihatku,"_ Ramuda mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya ke permukaan buku gambarnya.

 _Mengerikan. Mengerikan sekali suara itu._

Jakurai duduk di sebelah Ramuda. "Kenapa suaramu?"

" _Tenggorokanku sakit sejak tadi pagi. Suaraku aneh ya?"_

Bukan aneh lagi.

Jakurai meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, bersamaan dengan Ramuda yang merogoh kantong permen yang berserakan di sebelah kanannya. Ramuda bergumam-gumam dengan suara seraknya sambil membuka bungkus permen itu. Tapi Jakurai langsung cepat-cepat mengambilnya.

" _Hei!_ "

"Kamu terlalu banyak makan permen. Pemanis buatannya tidak akan baik untuk tenggorokanmu. Aku yakin kamu pasti juga terlalu banyak memakan _junk food_ selagi aku tidak mengawasi." Jakurai turut melirik botol-botol berbagai macam _soft drink_ dan cemilan manis di samping Ramuda.

" _Ah, berisik! Ini kenapa aku lebih suka kamu pulang terlambat!_ " Ramuda terbatuk sedikit, karena tenggorokannya jadi lebih sakit saat mengomel. " _Kamu cuma akan mengomel!_ "

"Memangnya karena apa aku mengomel? Ini karena kamu tidak menjaga diri sendiri," Jakurai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kemudian dia menyodorkan benda yang dicarinya tadi. "Makan permen ini saja. Bisa menyegarkan tenggorokanmu, lalu perbanyak minum air hangat."

Ramuda menggeleng-geleng. " _Ngga mau. Aku ngga suka permen itu._ "

"Jangan cerewet. Apa bicara dengan tenggorokan begitu tidak membuatmu tersiksa?"

Jakurai membuka bungkus permen penyegar tenggorokan itu dan memencet kedua pipi Ramuda. "Ayo."

" _Tidaaaakkk!_ " Ramuda mencoba menahan pergelangan tangan Jakurai, mencegah permen itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu Ramuda terbatuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya semakin kesakitan akibat berteriak tadi. " _Ahh, pak tua sialan!_ " rutuknya kesal.

Alis kanan Jakurai berkedut, karena entah kenapa kesabarannya selalu lebih cepat habis jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki berambut merah muda ini. Jakurai memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Pikir Ramuda, pria tua itu menyerah dan akhirnya memakan permen yang sudah terlanjur dibuka itu.

Mata Ramuda melotot saat bibirnya dibawa bertemu dengan bibir milik Jakurai. Jakurai menarik dagu Ramuda, lidahnya melesak mengajak Ramuda untuk membuka mulutnya. Karena tidak ada pilihan, Ramuda terpaksa menurut. Cukup lama hingga Ramuda merasa sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Jakurai melepaskan diri saat permen itu sudah berada di dalam mulut Ramuda.

"…!"

"Setelah ini, perbanyak minum air putih hangat. Aku pergi ke kamar duluan, karena _paper work_ -ku masih banyak." Jakurai meraih tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Ramuda yang terdiam _shock_ ditempatnya. Rasa _menthol_ mulai menjalari seluruh bagian mulutnya, bersamaan dengan panas di wajahnya.

" _AAHHH! CEPAT MATI SANA, PAK TUA!_ " jerit Ramuda, yang akhirnya malah membuatnya terbatuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya semakin parah.

* * *

-HAPPY ENDING-

* * *

A/N.

(lmao apakah ini OOC sekali)

(how do people kiss tf)

maaaafff yaa kalau OOC :') aku pengen banget bikin skenario ini uhuk u.u oh iya itu suara Ramuda yang serak aku kasih miring aja karena aku ngga mau ngetik 'ughghghgh' atau apa gitu yang kayak suara serak, maaf kalau bingung ^^"

Fanfic kedua hipumai, dan saya membawa sebuah _announcement! Check out_ profil saya, saya buka komisi loohhh. Apa ada yang berminat? :D

oh iya, untuk yang _review_ Shopping Day, terima kasih sarannya! ^^/"

Terima kasih sudah membaca, saran, kritik dan _Review_ selalu diterima!

 _See you next chapter!_


End file.
